


let's jump ahead to the moment of epiphany

by parrishsrubberplant (genus_species)



Series: build me up from bones [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genus_species/pseuds/parrishsrubberplant
Summary: Are there instruction manuals for this kind of thing?





	let's jump ahead to the moment of epiphany

Tango’s laptop is propped up on a stack of textbooks. They share a blanket on the bed. They’ve both watched The Princess Bride enough times that she doesn’t mind talking during the movie.

“I hooked up with Whiskey.”

Tango tenses. “When?”

“Uh, Friday night.” She pulls away to look at him. “You have a problem with that?”

He might be blushing, in the wash of blue light from the screen. “We hooked up yesterday. Me and Whiskey. Too.”

“Oh,” she says.

“We should talk about this,” Tango says, and she’s torn between thinking ‘yes, we should’ and ‘please, no, never.’


End file.
